


Be more chill prompts

by Bersenev



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Michael is pining really hard, jeremy is a furry, married boyf riends, so much sad Michael I had to balance it out with marriage and other stuff, trans!Michael Mell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bersenev/pseuds/Bersenev
Summary: A collection of Boyf riends prompts I got on tumblr.





	1. "Don't call me that!" sad version

“Get out of my way, **loser**.” Jeremy looked at Michael with distaste, as he tried to push him out of the way but Michael was having none of it.  
  
“Don’t call me that!” Michael shouted back not budging from his place in front of the door, tears dripping from his face.  
  
He tried to be strong, he really did. He knew what Jeremy did wasn’t his fault; it was his SQUIP and the lingering need to do what it would have told him to do in this situation but that didn’t make it hurt any less.  
(Or maybe Jeremy just really thought that he was a loser, a voice in his head whispered. Maybe he had always disliked him and just hung around to be less alone, to have someone that shields him from school bullies. Maybe Michael was just a thing to be disposed off once he didn’t need it anymore.)  
Jeremy had been his player two for years and they had always been together when people tried to bring them down. It had been Jeremy that comforted him when some guys had cornered him, calling him names and beating him up.  
It had been Jeremy that told him that he wasn’t a loser, would never be.  
  
It wasn’t even like loser was the worst thing Michael had been called over the years; it was just the one that stuck with him the most.  
It was the first thing his father had called him when he came out as gay.  
It was the first thing written on his backpack.  
It was the first thing people in school had called him when he suddenly stopped talking, or couldn’t finish an assignment or got a panic attack.  
  
In a way that insult just came back to him no matter what he did and Jeremy knew that.  
Of course Jeremy knew that, he had been the one person Michael trusted. The one person he let close enough to see how much this one stupid insult hurt him.  
  
“Don’t call me that.” Michael sobbed, sliding down the door crying.   
  
He tried to be strong he really did but what could he do? Jeremy abandoned him, had ignored him for weeks, refused to listen to Michael, refused to listen to his best friend and now he made it very clear that he wanted nothing to do with him anymore.  
  
Michael felt a panic attack approaching and Jeremy would stop talking to him for good and then he couldn’t do anything to save him anymore because Jeremy just didn’t want him.  
  
“Get out of my way, loser.”  Jeremy didn’t wait for an answer this time. He just ripped open the door Michael sat in front of and went away, leaving Michael behind.  
  
And then it was just Michael in a bathroom by himself.  



	2. "Don't call me that" fluff version

“Don’t call me that!” Jeremy laughed, punching Michaels arm gently.  
  
They had just been sitting in Michael’s basement, looking for something to watch when they settled on a documentary on discovery. Or rather Jeremy had settled on discovery once he saw that the documentary was about dolphins, something that made Michael start chuckling immediately.  
  
Jeremy didn’t get what was so funny about it at first but even without Michael saying anything he soon got what the other was laughing about, but of course that didn’t spare him from Michael’s commentary. “I should have known not to give a furry the remote.” He said wheezing, trying to grab the remote from where it was lying next to Jeremy without success, falling on top of Jeremy instead.  
  
Now Michael was lying on top of his laughing boyfriend, who was currently telling him to not call him a furry while a documentary about his fursona was playing in the background.  
And god did Michael love that laugh, but he loved the way Jeremy blushed when he kissed him gently even more.  
  
The fact that Jeremy was too stunned to notice that Michael just stole the remote was another plus point for kissing him.


	3. "If you want, we could go together?"

  
Michael was nervous, extremely nervous. After all the waiting he had endured, all the useless talking to a therapist to assure them that he was in fact transsexual, all the shit he got from other people, all the talking about how he’d never pass all led up to this day; the day he got his first shot of testosterone.   
  
It was an amazing thing and he looked forward to it the way he had looked forward to Jeremy’s and his first concert together but there also was something else in his mind, fear, insecurity. Just the general anxiety over getting a really big needle shoved into his body.  
  
But he had come this far and he wouldn’t back down, he wouldn’t he just... needed to call Jeremy.  
Needed to hear his voice needed to hear him say that it was going to be okay.  
  
So he called Jeremy and of course Jeremy already knew what was up.  
They had talked about this and Michael had noticed that Jeremy had actually made a note with the date written on it and a few excited exclamation marks next to it.  
Honestly? Jeremy might have been more excited about this than Michael himself when he had told him and that said something considering that Michael himself had been a crying mess from how relieved he was once he got this appointment.  
  
But Michael hadn’t really called Jeremy with the intention to vent or rant, he mostly just wanted to hear his voice to calm him down, but relief still flooded his body at the fact that Jeremy knew him well enough to not be fooled by his cheerful talk about some weird documentary.  
  
“If you want, we could go together?” Jeremy offered.  
“Yes please.” Michael croaked out.   
  
And with that it was settled and Jeremy drove over to pick Michael up, holding his hand the whole way from his car to the hospital and the entire time inside.  
He held Michael’s hand while he got his shot and he held his hand while taking a selfie with Michael to put in an album he wanted to start to commemorate Michael’s transition.   
He held Michael’s hand during every other visit to the hospital, held his hand when he switched from getting shots to testosterone gel and sometimes while he sat in the bathroom waiting for the gel to dry.  
  
Years later they were standing in front of a large door, looking at each other with big eyes.  
“This is it.” Jeremy muttered, intertwining their hands.  
  
“If you want, we could go together?” Michael said smiling, tightening his grip on his fiancé’s hand.  
“We’re getting married Michael, of course we’re going down the fucking aisle together.” Jeremy chuckled and Michael kissed him, short and sweetly before they opened the doors and marched down the aisle together against all conventions.  
  
Who needed conventions anyway, when the alternative was getting to hold Jeremy’s hand again?


	4. "Your smile is not as bright as it used to be."

Michael had been pining after Jeremy since he could remember. There wasn’t a single memory he had of the two of them that wasn’t filled with a deep unconditional love for the other.  
Well... there hadn’t been any.  
No matter how much Michael loved Jeremy there would always be things that he couldn’t love.  
He loved Jeremy, he really did but there were things he did that Michael just... couldn’t love in the same way.  
  
Moments when he was alone, when Jeremy insulted him in a bathroom, when Jeremy refused to apologize, moments like that. Moments that made him doubt everything he thought he knew about Jeremy.  
  
Once the SQUIP was gone Michael tried to pretend that he was fine, that the last few months had never happened.  
He smiled when Jeremy told him that he and Christine were dating now and he hugged Jeremy while he sobbed about their break up.  
He drove over to Jeremy’s place in the middle of the night when the other woke up from nightmares and made him tea and let him rant.  
  
Sometimes Jeremy would call him crying, apologizing for everything he did, for being a bad friend, for being a waste of space and Michael would calm him down, desperately trying to not say anything to make Jeremy sad.  
  
He loved Jeremy but sometimes he felt like lately that love came at a much higher cost than before.  
That getting to spend time with Jeremy barely even made up for everything else.  
  
Thinking back, Michael thought, it didn’t come as a surprise when Jeremy said “Your smile is not as bright as it used to be.”  
It didn’t come as a surprise when Michael broke down and finally said all the things he had held back for years.  
  
It didn’t come as a surprise when life started being a one-player game again because his player two used up all of his potions and logged off without ever giving him back the lives he had lost trying to protect him.  
  
Maybe it was better that way, Michael thought.  
Maybe he’d finally get to live life for himself instead of living for Jeremy.  
Maybe his smile would be bright again once the tears stopped.  



	5. "Can I open my eyes yet?"

“Can I open my eyes yet?” Michael asked as Jeremy kept dragging him along.  
“No you can’t open your eyes yet! Just wait a little longer okay?” Jeremy sounded like he tried extremely hard not to laugh.

 

He had been doing this for a while now; dragging Michael around telling him to not look where they were going. At first it had been fun but Michael had soon found out that Jeremy was a terrible guide and after nearly falling down three times he just really wanted to be able to walk by himself again.

He was ready to ask again when they suddenly came to a halt, making Michael running into Jeremy’s back, which nearly resulted in Jeremy falling down.  
That however did nothing to disturb his good mood as he let go of Michaels hand to turn around to him.  
  
“You can open them now!” Jeremy said excitedly.  
  
Of course Michael didn’t miss a beat to do as he’d been told and at the sight in front of him he suddenly stopped feeling annoyed at his fiancés antics.  
In front of him was a small house. It was nothing special and the small front garden would need a lot of work before it looked presentable but... Michael loved it.  
  
“Is.. did you... what?” he stammered, looking at Jeremy with wide eyes as the other laughed at him.  
“Remember how I told you that I’ve been saving up money?” Michael nodded “Well it was finally enough to get this. Well not enough enough but enough to get the credit to buy it.”  
  
“You bought us a house?” Michael asked mouth agape. Jeremy nodded excitedly.  
“You bought us a house.” Michael said again hugging Jeremy tightly.   
“Yes!” Jeremy giggled, hugging his boyfriend slash fiancé slash best friend back.  
  
They kept standing there for a few more seconds, before Michael pulled back and kissed Jeremy, trying to express all the happiness he currently couldn’t put into words, earning him another giggle from the shorter boy.  
Once they parted completely Jeremy dangled the keys in front of Michael face grinning.  
  
“I think it’s time to show you around the house. Let’s start with the bedroom.”


	6. "Your smile is not as bright as it used to be." Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (inspired by a comment on chapter 4 that said "Jeremy you dumb hetero shit, come back. Dont walk away like this.", I really hope it's okay that I based a continuation of this prompt on it?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay somehow this prompt is the one with the most comments and I'm just kind of contemplating to actually make it a longer fanfic so if you'd be interested in that feel free to leave a comment!

"Jeremy you dumb hetero shit, come back. Don't walk away like this."  
It was nearly three am when Michael decided to call Jeremy after a week of crying and being high; a week of not hearing anything from Jeremy not getting a single text or call or anything at all.

Michael had thought he'd be fine but he wasn't. He wasn't fine with just giving up on Jeremy like that, so he took the first step again and called him.

"I... Michael? It's three am? " Jeremy sounded confused and from how casually he talked to Michael he must have been too tired to realize that they weren't exactly on good terms right now.  
But Michael knew.

There was no way Michael would forget that his best friend had just left again when things got difficult and the thought alone made him dissolve into sobs, his anger completely faded for now.  
"Don't walk away again. Don't leave again. "

"Shit Michael! I'll be there in five okay? Just try to calm down I'm on my way"  
Michael could distantly hear Jeremy get out of bed and run outside and then as if no time had passed at all he was standing in front of Michael, spare key in hand.

Jeremy looked at Michael with wide unsure eyes, finally ending the call and putting away his phone that he had kept in his hand in order to be able to check up on Michael. He was afraid to cross a line but he couldn't hesitate right now so he pulled the still crying boy in his arms hugging him close.

"I'm here Michael everything is going to be alright. I won't leave again I'll do better okay? I promise this time I'll fix this. "

And for the first time in month it felt like Jeremy meant those words, like maybe Michael wouldn't have to carry the burden alone again.  
It felt like things were going to be okay at some point.


	7. "My nightmares are usually about losing you."

After the SQUIP incident Jeremy and Michael would often lie awake for hours, dreading what they’d see once they fell asleep.  
They both knew that the other had trouble sleeping, it was obvious by the vacant look in their eyes when they navigated the school halls and the dark circles underneath their eyes, but they didn’t dare talk about it and shatter the fragile balance they had build for each other again.  
  
It wasn’t exactly healthy but they both knew they wouldn’t be able to handle dealing with the other demons on top of their own right now, so they started being with each other again, smiled at each other emptily and tried to stay afloat.  
  
But sometimes it was hard not to drown. Sometimes they’d stay up late gaming and look at each other because they might have been comfortable sleeping at each other’s place once but now that nightmares haunted them both they felt too scared to be in the same room while they slept.  
On days like that when unspoken words hung between them it just seemed as if they’d never move past what has happened.  
  
It was another day like that when they had played until late in the night, not noticing how dark it was getting when Michael turned around to Jeremy, looking at him with a sad smile.  
“You know... my nightmares are usually about losing you.” He said, promptly looking down again to hide that he felt tears forming in his eyes.  
They hadn’t talked about this yet, hadn’t dared to but Michael couldn’t stand the silence anymore.  
To him it just felt useless to hide his problems any longer.  
  
“Sometimes I dream that you notice that the SQUIP had been right all along and just leave the way you did during the party and other times you go crazy trying to get it out and just... stop really being yourself? I always try to save you in those dreams, scream for you to not leave to let me help but... it never works. Just no matter what I do it doesn’t fucking work Jeremy and all this acting like we’re not both fucked up after this? It just makes it worse. Makes me feel like we’re drifting further and further apart until I can’t reach you anymore and it’s frightening.” Michael sobs looking up at Jeremy again with wide eyes, tears rolling freely down his cheeks.  
  
Jeremy didn’t hear a word Michael had said. He had fallen asleep a while ago and was now leaning his head on Michaels shoulder, snoring softly undisturbed by Michael’s display of emotion as he slept without a single nightmare for the first time in weeks.   



	8. „Don’t get me wrong I love sushi but that’s just rice with fish crackers. “

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (from my own sentence prompt post)

  
  
Jeremy and Michael would sometimes cook together when Michael’s parents were gone for a few days (or weeks) on vacation. Usually it would just be Michael cooking because there might be many things Jeremy was good at but cooking just wasn’t one of them. Maybe he had gotten that from his dad, who still mixed up the sugar and salt every second day, which was the reason Jeremy would rather eat everywhere else than home.  
  
This time it was different however, because Jeremy had insisted on cooking. They had been a couple for a year now and despite the fact that their one year anniversary didn’t seem like a big deal compared to having been friends for over a decade there was nothing that could keep Jeremy from trying to make it the best day ever for Michael.

Just that his idea of “the best day” included trying to make sushi and failing.   
He had looked up a recipe online, even videos on how to do it right. Had bought all the right ingredients in the exact amounts he was supposed to get but... it still went wrong.  
Jeremy was just a naturally clumsy person so when the first slice of raw fish hit the ceiling and the algae got everywhere but were it was supposed to go he gave up and drove down to a seven eleven.  
  
Now he did end up with something homemade but it wasn’t quite presentable so he bought some slushies and actual sushi, just in case.  
  
Just in case Michael would end up pointing out that Jeremy’s sushi consisted of normal rice (he didn’t even want to mention what happened with the sushi rice) and fish crackers on top.  
But it wouldn’t be Michael if he didn’t double over laughing, not even able to talk at first.   
“Don’t get me wrong Jer, I love you and sushi but that’s just...” Michael started laughing again “that’s just rice with fish crackers.”   
  
“I know what that is.” Jeremy grumbled, shoving some of the food in his mouth before he spit it out in disgust. He didn’t know what he had done wrong but it tasted awful.  At least Michael seemed to find the whole thing funny.  
  
Now Jeremy had prepared for the worst case scenario and was about to get the back-up food when Michael started eating the weird rice cracker combo with a slight grimace.  
  
“You know... it’s not that bad.” Michael stood up to get the dishes into the kitchen, stopping only to kiss Jeremy briefly. “Happy one year anniversary. Couldn’t have been better.”  
  



	9. „Is that your porn blog?“

Jeremy usually didn’t leave his laptop lying around unattended, he knew better than that after all.  
Not had he had anything to hide, there were just a couple of things he’d rather not have other people see, like a diary.  
Normally you didn’t write anything weird in a diary either but no matter how normal the things were you experienced and wrote down in it, it still was private.  
  
The same could be said of Jeremy’s laptop. His browser history and online habits weren’t extraordinary in any way but they were still private, that however didn’t keep Jeremy from being forgetful and stupid at times.  
  
One of those times was when Michael came over unannounced. Jeremy had rushed downstairs to open the door, not having closed his laptop and send Michael into his room alone while he got them something to drink and snack on.  
  
When he came upstairs again Michael was sitting in front of Jeremy’s laptop wheezing “Is... is that _your_ porn blog?” he asked gesturing to the website Jeremy had been one just a few minutes ago.  
Jeremy ran over and closed the offending object with a loud thud, his whole face as red as a tomato as he was trying to come up with an explanation.  
  
“I didn’t know you had a fursona.” Michael kept laughing, ignoring that Jeremy looked like was ready to straddle him, but Jeremy had a better revenge plan already.  
  
“I know where you post your smut fanfics.”


	10. "PLEASE make a part two of this one that would be hilarious"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The saga of Jeremy's porn blog continues

It had been another normal day for Jeremy, Michael sitting next to him on his bed while they were both lazily scrolling through their tumblr dashboards when Michael suddenly started laughing.  
“What’s up?” Jeremy asked, not facing Michael until there was a phone dangling in front of his face with a very familiar post on the screen.  
  
Jeremy snatched the phone away, sprinting into the bathroom and locking the door, blushing crimson. When had Michael even started following his blog? He was sure he had blocked Michael after the day he had found his porn blog so this wouldn’t happen, but apparently he had thought wrong.  
He swiftly blocked the new tumblr Michael had made and changed his URL just to be sure, before he stepped back outside where he came face to face with a still laughing Michael.  
  
“ **Please** make a part two of that one.” He wheezed, tears forming in his eyes. “That would be hilarious.”  
  
Jeremy decided that he definitely had enough of the other boy’s antics now. He started dramatically reading one of Michael’s fanfics loudly, making the laughter stop immediately.  
  
“I thought you were kidding...” Michael’s eyes were wide with shock.  
  
“I’d never make jokes about things like these Michael.”   
  
They starred at each other for another moment before Jeremy handed back the others phone so they could back to lazily sitting next to each other.  
It was too hot to do anything else anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> The first five and the seventh prompt are all from this post : http://maelerie.tumblr.com/post/135803922052/send-me-two-characters-or-more-and-a-prompt-and  
> So the credit for the amazing sentences the small fics revolve around goes to "maelerie" on tumblr!
> 
> You can also send me more prompts on "the-corpses-were-fake" !


End file.
